Can't think of a title yet Bear with me
by kim1983
Summary: This is me redoing one of my old stories that got deleted. Years after the events of TROTK, Pippin, Merry and Sam, the three legendary hobbits, are taken from their homes by orcs, and their children have to save them. really bad summary but plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. Because my last LOTR story was deleted, I'm going to start a new one with a similar plot line. A few characters have exchanged places and I'm actually going to check the family trees etc in the back of the book this time so I hope it's to your liking.

By the way, please don't start killing me if I get a few names wrong but I couldn't find the names of some of the children.

kim1983.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Faramir. FARAMIR! Hurry up, child! You supper is getting cold!" Diamond cried from the dinner table.

"Coming!" Faramir replied. Young Faramir, the son of Pippin Took and Diamond of Long Cleeve, was said to look alot like his father. As he raced round the corner from his bedroom and into the dining room, that resemblence showed a great deal. From the mischievious grin to the bouncing golden locks.

"No son of mine should be late for food." Pippin joked. Faramir sat down at the table, and they were all about to tuck in when there was ceaseless and hard knocking at the door. Pippin sighed and scowled at the door.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Pippin yelled. "Why'd they have to knock _just_ before supper?" he muttered angrily to himself. After making his way to the door, he opened it without thinking to check who was actually knocking so hard. And he paid for it by what he saw at the door.

A great Black Rider loomed over him, with an orc at either side. The orcs snarled nastily and reached out to grab him. Pippin, being to stunned to move, allowed himself to be grabbed and bound. Suddenly, he snapped of his trance and began to struggle. The Black Rider grasped histhroat tightly and lifted him up. Diamond and Faramir watched in horror from the table as her husband and his father was carried away, unconsious, by the three demonic creatures.

After what happened sank in, Faramir ran after the rider, spurred on by rage.

"Faramir!" Diamond cried out, but it was too late. Faramir was already out the door and running wildly down the street. He suddenly stopped as he saw three Nazguls, with three black rider on their backs. But then he noticed all three were carrying a hobbit in their arms. He also then noticed three small hobbits watching aswell and realised they were his three best friends. Suddenly, there was the beating of wings and the nazguls took off, flying into the night.

* * *

"Elanor! Frodo! Theoden!" Faramir called, trying to hide his grief.

"F-Faramir? Is that you?" came Elanors failing voice. In the moonlight, Faramir could see his three friends slowly approaching, after the two elder hobbits had helped up what looked like a sobbing Frodo. He ran towards them hoping none of them were hurt, and to confirm his suspicions. He reached them and the four hobbits embraced for a moment. Faramir stepped back first and looked at his friends for a few seconds.

"Did they...?" he started. Elanor and Theoden nodded. "We have to find them." Faramir said, determined.

"But how?" Elanor finally said.

"Follow them." Faramir replied and started running in the direction the nazgul had gone. Theoden and Frodo followed quickly after, but Elanor lingered for a moment.

"But what about provisions?"

* * *

A day later, the four young hobbits were stumbling through a dark and creepy forest. Finally, after trudging through the forest for a day with no food, no water and no sleep the hobbits collapsed.

"I'm hungry." Faramir stated. Suddenly, they heard a strange snarling coming from the surrounding trees.

"What is that?" Frodo asked quietly, looking terrified.

"I don't know but I think we should RUN!" Theoden replied, and scrambled up off the floor, the other three following closely behind him. As they fleed for their lives, Faramir chanced a look behind him, and soon regretted doing so. What he saw would've scared the life out of any young hobbit. It would've scared anyone in their right mind for that matter. He turned and faced forward again with a new fear and new speed and raced ahead. The others, seeing his reaction also sped up, not wanting to see what their usually brave friend had been so terribly frightned by. And they were very smart in doing so as the creatures he saw were the very same creatures their fathers had told them about. Orcish wild dogs. But unfortunately for the hobbits, they were very fast creatures and their little legs couldn't carry them very fast and the dogs were catching up fast. And the hobbits were getting tired.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Must we continue to follow these creatures?" said Elfwine, son of Eomer.

"We never know what havok they could create. And they are straying dangerously to the Shire." replied Eldarion, son of Aragorn.

"Besides, the king set us a task. We shouldn't disobey the king now, should we?" added Larien, daughter of Legolas.

"That is only due to the fact that you and Eldarion told your fathers that you had nothing to do with your time but sit on a throne and watch as they ruled." Elfwine complained. "I could've been back in Rohan, finding a bride." he continued, pouting. Larien rolled her eyes and kicked his horse gently, and it raced ahead, causing him to fall off. He got up slowly as his horse returned to him and glared at Larien, who simply grinned back, whilst Eldarion was in stitches behind her. He got back onto his horse and was about to yell at her when they heard a distant snarling, and what sounded like the patter of tiny feet through the forest.

"Time to go."

* * *

"Just...keep...running..." Faramir panted as the young hobbits continued to flee. But suddenly, they were saved. An arrow came whistling past him and hit one of the dogs behind him. Then another went past Elanor's face, and she screamed and ducked, tripping onto the floor.

"Elanor, look!" Frodo exclaimed whilst helping his sister up and pointing in the direction they were previously running in. Three riders raced towards them on their horses and the two male riders drew their swords, as the female rider put away her bow and joined them in the sword drawing. The beasts stopped and looked as the attackers approached and then, after realising that they were humans, and an elf, they continued to charge.

"So what's our plan, oh mighty prince of Gondor?" asked Larien.

"Lifts?" Elfwine suggested.

"Lifts." Eldarion comfirmed. The two looked at Larien for her agreement.

"Fine by me." she shrugged. So the three riders sheethed their swords again and held an arm out to catch the hobbits. "Wait. There are four of them." Larien stated.

"We'll all pick one up and after we have, Elfwine and I will fend off the wild dogs whilst you pick up the other one." Eldarion instructed. Elfwine and Larien nodded and they sped up to save the hobbits. First, Elfwine went towards Elanor and Frodo. Frodo jumped aside and Elfwine, to his delight, picked up Elanor. Next, Larien went towards Frodo and Faramir, who had had to help Frodo up after the rude parting from his sister. Faramir held Frodo up to her, knowing what their plan was, and then pushed Theoden in the grasp of Eldarion.

"Elfwine!" Eldarion called, and the two rode to meet the dogs. Meanwhile, Larien steered her horse to a near by tree and jumped onto it with Frodo.

"Hold tight . I will come ack for you once I save your friend." She reached down to her belt and pulled out a small elvish dagger and handed it to Frodo. "Ever used a dagger?" Frodo shook his head, still petrified. "Well nows your chance." Larien said with a small smile. "Stay quiet and only use the dagger as self defense. I'll be back in a moment." she instructed, still unsure about leaving such a small child alone in such a forest, especially since he was a hobbit. She turned her back to him and jumped on her horse as it galloped back towards her.

* * *

"Larien! Larien, hurry! We can't hold them off much longer!" Elfwine called as he and Eldarion battled the abnormally large dogs, plus, their horses had sustained heavy damage already and they feared for the safety of the hobbits riding with them.

"LARIEN!" Eldarion called out, but it was too late. The two dogs had decided to attack elfwine at the same time, knocking Elfwine and Elanor off the horse, and as one devoured the horse and attacked elfwine, therefore occupying Eldarion's attention, the other ran on towards the last remaining hobbit.


End file.
